War on Kislev
by Decinus Arakan
Summary: A war against Kislev. A Xenogears Fan Fic.


"Gears[1] docked and stabilized. Pods Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Zenus ready for launch at your will, Commander."  
  
Commander Kahran Ramsus paced back and forth on the command deck of the Gebler ship the Oggdresil III. They were quickly approaching the Kislev space dock. Kahran walked over to the display screen, pressing a button on the control panel. A large man appeared on the screen, saluting Commander Ramsus.  
  
"Commander, preparations are set. We are ready to dock and set out on the mission."  
  
The man saluted Kahran once more, before disappearing from the display screen. Kahran walked to his Second in Command, Miang, whispering in her ear. She smiled and nodded, walking off down a corridor of the ship. Kahran looked out at Kislev from the aerial view that his ship gave him, and shouted to his crew,  
  
"Time to launch the Gears. Miang and I will get to the generator on foot. Lieutenant Elly and Vanderkaum will take the air by Gear, so prepare Glasik and Vierge for flight. We will be docking in a few minutes."  
  
Miang walked back into the command deck, her steps not even making the lightest sound as she walked. Behind her followed Lieutenant Elly and Captain Vanderkaum. Miang led them over to Kahran for their mission briefing.  
  
"Elly and Vanderkaum, you will take flight by Gear, clearing all air resistance so the Oggdresil III can get through. Miang and I will plant the bombs. The Oggdresil III will pick us up, and we will all exit by air through the northeastern route out of the city. There are rumors of a mysterious man in a black hear in the vicinity of the generator, so be careful. He is supposed to be associated with a group of criminals, which Miang and I will look for. Good luck, everyone."  
  
Elly and Vanderkaum saluted Miang and Kahran, and then walked off, to the Gear Launching Deck. Kahran looked over some charts and screens, monitoring the ship's progress, enemy units, and escape routes. A man came up to Kahran, saluted him, and began to speak.  
  
"Commander, we have docked. All preparations are set."  
  
Kahran nodded, whispered to Miang, and headed out the doorway of the ship.  
  
  
  
Grahf checked over his Gear, nicknamed Darkblight. His sources told him Gebler forces would be in the city tonight. This meant he could bring in some money this night, and gain some power. Grahf was a smart fellow, and knew the one-reason Gebler forces would be in Kislev. Destroying the generator would take out the power supply, and not to mention half the city from the nuclear explosion that would occur. Grahf knew where they were going, and he was ready. All he had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
Fei and Citan wandered the streets, sneaking through the alleys. Citan stopped, exhausted from the running, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Fei, the city is well guarded. We won't be able to get out through any main streets. Hmm, let me see here…"  
  
After finishing his statement, Citan pulled out a small hand-held device, inputting some numbers and calculations. Fei looked around, as Citan made his calculations. Finally Citan finished, putting the device away, and speaking up again.  
  
"Well, I've discovered that the quickest and safest route is through the D Block, and then the old route by the nuclear generator. It will only take an hour if we get going now."  
  
Fei nodded, listening to everything Citan said. Citan was much wiser than Fei, and he respected Citan as a father, since he acted like a father figure to him. Getting ready to leave, Fei spun around, just in time to get smashed in the face with an elbow. His vision blurred, and red filled his eyes. He then felt a knee slam into his kidney, and he fell to his knees. He blinked a few times, gaining the ability to see again. He opened his eyes just in time to notice a fist coming toward his right cheek. He caught the fist, leaped to his feet, and twisted the man's arm, breaking it. He then went into a spin, slamming his foot into the man's chest, then spun again, kicking a man behind him in the kneecap, and shattering it. Both men quickly passed out due to the pain. Fei ran to Citan, reaching him just as Citan finished sheathing his sword. Fei felt dizzy, but he tried to block out the pain. Citan looked at him, and spoke up.  
  
"Fei, we better get going. These men were clearly Kislev soldiers. We don't want to be here when more come."  
  
Fei nodded, rubbing his head. Citan ran down the alley, and Fei followed him.  
  
  
  
Elly pushed a button the control console of her Gear, Vierge, activating the Gebler Gear Intercom System.  
  
"Captain Vanderkaum, can you hear me?"  
  
"Heard, Lieutenant Elly. Our destination is in sight. Triggering main thrusters, speed increasing to 80 kilometers."  
  
"Thrusters on, Captain. The mission is going smoothly."  
  
Elly inputted a few commands, pulling up maps and other images on the console screen. She studied the maps, and then concentrated on the radar. A large red object flashed onto the radar, and then quickly disappeared. Elly looked around. Nothing was in sight, besides Vanderkaum's Gear. Elly pressed a button, triggering the intercom system again.  
  
"Vanderkaum, I saw something blink on the radar, then disappear. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course. Nothing here could take out a Gebler Special Forces Mod…"  
  
The intercom was filled with static, and Vanderkaum was cut off. Elly reached forward, putting her hand on the combat control panel. Elly spun her gear, so she could see what was wrong with Vanderkaum. Elly screamed at what she saw.  
  
A large black Gear hovered in the air, and in its hand was the dismantled head of Vanderkaum's Gear. The rest of Vanderkaum's Gear plummeted to the ground, thousands of feet below. Elly automatically knew he was dead as soon as the Gear smashed into the ground. She then turned her attention to the mysterious black Gear in front of her. Elly had never seen such a powerful Gear. The black Gear spread its wings, an even larger aura of power emitting from them. The Gear raised its arms, an extreme power seeming to gather into its hands. Suddenly, Elly received an intercom transmission from the Gear.  
  
"I am Grahf. Thou art in Kislev airspace. Do thou desire to die?"  
  
Elly looked straight at Grahf's Gear, and felt the immense power it withheld. There was no choice, Elly couldn't turn back or she would be killed by the blast. If she could at least hold this Grahf fellow off, the Oggdresil III might be able to get through before the generator exploded. Elly pressed a few buttons on the combat command console. Vierge released several small missiles, sending them toward the weakness of all Gears; the cockpit. The missiles hit the reinforced steel plating of Grahf's cockpit, and bounced right off. Elly had never seen a Gear able to just deflect hits like that.  
  
"Do thou desire "The Power"? "  
  
Grahf's message exploded through her head so loud she thought her eardrums would explode. White light blinded her, and her cockpit window shattered. Glass sliced into her skin, cutting her all over. Elly could no longer control her Gear, not even as it plummeted thousands of feet downward, to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Miang, check the map. We should be near the generator."  
  
Miang stopped, pulling out a small device. She looked at it closely.  
  
"Hmm, we are very close, Commander. About 90 yards down the south path."  
  
Kahran nodded, power walking down the south path. Miang followed behind him, walking graceful as ever. Even though it was late at night, and the generator was a rather abandoned place, they still did not want to cause any commotion or noise from running.  
  
Kahran drew his sword, and Miang drew her small katana. The old generator finally came into view. A large mass of glowing metal, separating the road out of the city into two paths was basically the only purpose the generator served now. The southeastern path led outward to the east, into the desert. If the path was to be followed long enough, the city of Aveh could be reached. The southwestern road led out through the Blackmoon Forest, and could be followed through the mountains, into the secluded city of Solaris, right in the heart of Gebler.  
  
  
  
"Citan, did you hear that?"  
  
Fei whispered into Citan's ear, putting his hand on Citan's shoulder and stopping him. Citan turned around, slowly drawing his sword.  
  
"Yes, I heard it. It sounded like somebody is tampering with the nuclear generator. Let's proceed with extreme caution."  
  
Fei nodded, holding his arms by his side, ready to fight if needed.  
  
  
  
"Bombs all set, Commander. Triggering in five minutes. We should proceed to the rendezvous point northward down the road we came. If all went well, the Oggdresil III should be waiting for us there."  
  
"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight."  
  
Kahran and Miang ran down the path, trying to read the meeting point for the Oggdresil III. Out of the bushes leapt Citan and Fei, fists and sword ready. Fei looked at Kahran, talking as he slowly walked toward him.  
  
"Gebler scum. We saw you tampering with the nuclear generator. Time to meet your doom."  
  
Kahran held his sword in front of him, ready to fight. Miang looked at Kahran, and nodded. She spun her katana, staring at Citan. Citan rushed at Miang, swinging his sword. Miang caught the sword with her katana, pushing Citan backwards to the ground, then spinning, grabbing a dagger off her belt, and hurling it at his neck.  
  
Not watching the fight between Miang and Citan, Fei ran at Kahran. Kahran held his blade up, swinging diagonally at Fei's shoulder. Fei ducked, bringing his leg up into Kahran's side, then completing it with an uppercut as to his chin, blue light emitting from Fei's fist. Kahran stumbled backwards, amazed.  
  
As Kahran stumbled back, images flooded his mind. A man once told him of his future, and what may happen. This man mentioned this exact thing would happen to him. Kahran now knew what would be the outcome, and it could not be avoided. Kahran fell to his knees, dropping his sword. Fei rushed at him, his foot into Kahran's chest. Kahran crumbled under the force, collapsing.  
  
Citan's loud scream filled Fei's ears, causing Fei to turn around. Citan was on the ground, bleeding heavily. Fei looked around quickly, seeing no other people besides the motionless Kahran, himself, and Citan. Tears filled Fei's eyes, knowing Citan would die.  
  
Fei knelt down, Citan now also motionless. As Fei began to get up, the generator exploded. The Oggdresil III fell from the sky, a ball of flame crashing into the peaceful city of Kislev. The generator demolished most of the city, and the Oggdresil III burned away what was left. In the Thousand Year War between Kislev and Gebler, no such horrible act had ever been committed before. Kislev was destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [1] Gears are the common name for the ancient humanoid spacecrafts. They are usually in the shape of a person and are used for aerial combat. They require incredible skill to pilot. 


End file.
